Somedays You Guys Might Thank Me For This
by Anjirika
Summary: During their spring break, Gabriella and Troy return to the place where it all began for the purpose of reliving old memories & giving a thank you to someone who deserved it. Set a couple months after High School Musical 3: Senior Year. PLZ R


_Author's Note 1) Shock of all shocks and horror of horrors; I've written a High School Musical fanfiction piece. Sure, it's just a drabble, but if you've read my works the best drabbles end up with more forays into a particular fandom and I can only say one thing in regards to this… help! But aside from that, please read and review my little story 'cause I'm kinda in love with it—it being as short as it is 963 words and I would also love it if you dear readers and fans of HSM reviewed. So please. Read and Review. _

_---_

**Someday You Guys Might Thank Me For This **

**---**

Synopsis: During their spring break, Gabriella and Troy return to the place where it all began for the purpose of reliving old memories and giving a thank you to someone who deserved it. Obviously this is set a couple months after High School Musical 3: Senior Year, but don't worry very few spoilers are within. I mean there are some that might seem like spoilers but they're not that bad. Still I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you can.

---

The winter winds were blowing outside as the mother of all storms passed over the ski-lodge in the mountains just outside of Colorado but the young couple who were sitting in front of the fireplace in the adults lounge didn't care. For them skiing wasn't the reason why they were taking their spring break at Mountainside Lodge and Ski Slopes. They came to relive the memories of three years ago when they had met. It had been new years eve and both of their parents had pushed them into the 'kids' party for the evening and while she had been in one corner reading the book and he had been leaning against the wall a twist of fate intervened and they found themselves singing side by side. It had been the start of something new for them for neither Gabriella Montez nor Troy Bolton had ever thought of themselves as singers before. And if the truth were to be told it was only because they had met on the stage that they had connected, had they met randomly in a school hallway they would have never looked at each other, let alone look at each other. He had been on a one way track to basketball glory and she was a student genius and yet thanks to the overseer of the karaoke they had met and when school had started on January 7th of that new year they had met once again on Troy's home turf at East High and their worlds were turned upside down.

For the better of course. Troy and Gabriella had revolutionized the school almost instantly by trying out for the winter musical and actually getting the lead. Because of them the people of the drama department, basketball team and the academics became friends because they all rallied behind Gabriella and Troy. Together they had done the musical written by their new friend Kelsi and that summer they had spent two months of ups and downs at a local country club known as Lava Springs.

Their final year at East High had been just as special as their first for once again the Wildcats had won back to back basketball championships and together practically the entire graduating class had come together for one last time on stage. And though they all had their ups and downs in those final months, when it came to it all of them were in it together and they graduated with smiles on their faces despite the fact that they were all going their separate ways.

They had come together for Thanksgiving and again at Christmas and they decided that for their spring breaks which were at different times they would do what they wanted to do individually. Taylor and Chad were in sunny Caribbean destination enjoying the beach while Ryan and Kelsi were frantically working back at Julliard on their Spring Production. Sharpay and Zeke were spending the time together in Albuquerque while Martha and Jason were busy doing their own separate things with their families. As for Troy and Gabriella, they were spending their time together. It was February 20th and they were nearing the end of their vacation.

"This is nice," Gabriella murmured as she leaned against Troy's shoulder staring into the flickering colours of orange and red and yellow that were coming from the fire, "I'm so glad that we decided to come here."

Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around the love of his life. "I know. Seems so long ago that we met doesn't it?"

Gabriella nodded. "A lifetime…" she agreed as she looked up into his eyes. "…but a good life time."

"A very good lifetime," Troy agreed as he smiled wider as his face inched closer to hers and just when they were mere inches apart a loud laugh caught them off guard and caused them to separate.

"Hey," the voice continued causing Troy and Gabriella to look up. "I know you two. You guys were the hit of the kids New Years Eve party of '06…didn't know that you guys would end up getting together though that is quite a surprise."

Gabriella laughed out loud as she recognized his face. "I know you," she stated with a smile as she sat up. "You were the guy who was in charge of the karaoke. You forced us to get on stage and sing."

The man nodded. "Yeah that was me. Daniels. Mark Daniels," he laughed and shook his head. "Wow. You know I knew right away that you guys would have to thank me someday for making you both sing like that, however when I left that stage I wasn't sure whether or not you would. I mean, both of you looked absolutely petrified."

Gabriella laughed. "I know. We were."

"But you were you were right." Troy stated watching as a moment of confusion crossed the older man's face. "We do have to thank you," Troy continued watching as the look of confusion didn't dissipate.

"Thank me?" Mark asked with his brow furrowed. "For what? I mean I can see that you guys are together however…" Silently, with no words Gabriella held out her left hand and presented Mark with the site of a simple but elegant engagement ring on her finger. Both she and Troy watched as a huge grin spread over his face. "You're engaged," he stated as more of a statement then a question. "You're both engaged to be married?"

Giggling like a school-girl Gabriella nodded and threw her arms around Troy's neck. "That's right," she stated with a huge smile on her face. "And it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah," Troy agreed with a wide grin as he held Gabriella close. "Thanks man."

Mark smiled back at the young couple. "You're Welcome."

-END-

_Author's Note 2) I was watching HSM1 the other day and I realized that the man who is running the karaoke would have reason for Gabi and Troy to thank him considering that they're together at the end of high school. High School Musical 3: Senior Year for the record was a great movie and I (spoiler alert) loved how Troy all but confessed his undying love or Gabriella by saying "I choose the person who inspires my heart" I mean the hopeless romantic in me totally sighed in happiness. Anyhoo—that is all for my little drabble. I very much doubt that any more HSM fanfictions drabbles or otherwise will be coming from me however you never know, stranger things have happened. But you dear readers should know that for the next month at the very least I will be concentrating on my annual national novel writing month original novel which can be found at at this address-- _

_www. fictionpres .com/s/2590692/1/Lost_Heir_of_Braelynn_A_08_NANO_Novel -- (take away the spaces) shameless self promotion I know, but that's what I live for. Reading, writing and reviews! —smiles— _

_  
Take care of yourselves dear readers and please, do you see that little button below you on the left? Click it and leave a review. I would most appreciate it considering this is my first foray into the world of HSM. _

_Till next time…if there is a next time. _

_-Anjirika_


End file.
